SpongeBob's Bulbasaur
SpongeBob's Bulbasaur was the fourth Pokémon caught by SpongeBob during his travels through Bikini Bottom, and the first of the original starter Pokémon that SpongeBob acquired. History 'Bikini Bottom' Bulbasaur was a Pokémon SpongeBob always wanted to catch, as explained in Bulbasaur and the Forest When Sandy tried to capture a wild Oddish, Bulbasaur rushed to Oddish's aid, easily defeating both Starmie with Tackle and Butterfree by blowing his own Sleep Powder back onto it. Later, it was revealed that Bulbasaur was raised in the Kelp Forest by Fabia, who cared sick injured, and abandoned Pokémon. It acted as the village's bodyguard, and was blatantly hostile to all Trainers, going so far as to physically attack Sandy. 'Shell City' It accompanied SpongeBob to the Shell City and was used in SpongeBob's second Gym challenge against Oyster in Shell City vs. SpongeBob. It attempted to help Pikachu carve a frozen geyser into an ice sled, but was unable to keep up with Oyster's team until Charizard completed it in a few short Flamethrowers. It then helped SpongeBob, Pikachu and Squirtle in the race down the cliff, using its vines to steer. 'Stormalong' Bulbasaur joined SpongeBob in Stormalong, where it first met Heracross in A Happy Ending This began the recurring joke of Heracross wanting to suck the pollen from Bulbasaur's bulb. Throughout the Stormalong journeys, Bulbasaur's oldest team members Squirtle and Charizard both went into training with others, leaving Bulbasaur as SpongeBob's only remaining Bikini Bottom starter. It bid a solemn farewell to Squirtle in The Bulbasaur Squad. 'Avatar' Bulbasaur later returned in Hokey Pokey to meet Katara's Bulbasaur The two struck up a good friendship, eventually resulting in May choosing to leave her Bulbasaur at Plankton's lab in The SpongeBob's Pokemon Returns and the The Katara's Pokemon so it could learn from SpongeBob's. 'Bikini Bottom Battle Frontier' In Gathering the SpongeBob's Gang, SpongeBob brought it to his team alongside Charizard and Squirtle to battle Ace at the Ace's Battle Pyramid. After Ace's Dusclops took down Charizard, SpongeBob's Bulbasaur was sent out to fight in the next episode. It took damage from the powerful Dusclops, including a Confuse Ray which sent the vines out of control and caused them to attack Bulbasaur and SpongeBob.Bulbasaur responded to SpongeBob's cries and broke out of confusion, leaping into the air and taking down Dusclops with SolarBeam. After Solrock took down Squirtle, Bulbasaur was sent back out. After taking damage from Psychic-type moves and responding with Razor Leaf and Vine Whip, a double SolarBeam knocked both Pokémon out. After SpongeBob won, Bulbasaur returned to Professor Plankton's Laboratory. 'Mika' Bulbasaur made a cameo in An Quilava Family Blend at Professor Plankton's Laboratory where Heracross is sucking sap from its bulb, much to Bulbasaur's annoyance. It used Vine Whip to shove Heracross away. Bulbasaur was not called upon for the Mika of the Valley Conference. Moves Used * Tackle * Vine Whip † * Razor Leaf † * Leech Seed † * SolarBeam † * Sleep Powder * Take Down * Dig × An × shows that the move cannot be legitimately learned by this Pokémon in the games.A † shows that the move was used recently, unless all moves fit this case or there are less than five known moves.